Twisted
by JenniLouWho
Summary: To others it may be twisted, wrong, and maybe even crazy. But to us, it is nothing short of perfect. KakaSaku


Baby you're a wrecking ball  
Crashing into me  
Nothing I can do but fall  
Piece by piece  
You broke down every part of me  
That ever thought I'd never need you, baby

I took being away for two years for you to notice me. I had to become just like you, I had to lose people just like you did. When I came back I was different; I had seen to much, felt too much, and hurt to much to be the same sweet little girl you once taught. I was a shell of my old self, and while everyone else fell for my cheerful happy act, you were the one to see through it all. I remember how everyday you would come by, how for the first time I came first. You made me feel special, like I was the only one around. I remember when I first realized that my feelings for you ran deeper that friends; I was falling in love with you. I scared me so much, every time we would spar, when you would wrap me in you arms, even though you had a kunai to my throat, my face would heat up and I would get butterflies in my stomach. Then came the day I took it a step to far, the day that I kissed you. We had been sparing for a couple hours when you got me real good. Flat on my back I laid, with you holding my arms above my head in one hand, you legs on either side of my thighs, and a Kunai pressed against my neck.

"Had enough?" you had said in a low and breathless voice.

"What would you do if I said no?" I had replied, being so close to you had made me reckless enough you say something like that.

"Hm, maybe I will hold you like this until you have" you had replied, not knowing what your breathless words were doing to me

"I'm in no hurry" I replied

You had just stared at me, for what seemed like forever until you slowly removed the Kunai from my throat. Then I had leaned up and kissed you softly on the mouth.

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong

Of course, I never expected you to kiss me back, so when I felt your warm mouth on mine I froze, pulled away, and looked up at you.

"When did you remove your mask?" I asked in a small voice, in shock still from you kissing me back and seeing you without your mask for the first time.

"When did you get so daring?" you had asked me in response to my question.

We had just continued staring at each other, neither moving, neither blinking. That is, until you leaned down and kissed me again. This time was different though, because it was you kissing me, and I wasn't to shocked to kiss back, so I did. Words weren't needed for quite some time after that. I knew that to some it might seem wrong, twisted, even. But I didn't care, because every time after that, every kiss, touch, look, wink, told me that it was right. Maybe it is crazy, loving someone who is fourteen years older, who used to be your teacher. But is it crazy loving the man that has always been there, who was the only one to see that you needed help, who is you teammate, who protects you, who is your friend, you equal, you superior, you soul mate?

Everybody's telling me  
I'm over my head  
If they don't feel you loving me  
They all say that I've gone crazy  
Maybe, but it's too late now to save me  
I'm too tangled

When it became public, people talked. They said you had taken advantage of me, that you were only with me because you felt sorry for me, that you were desperate, that you were losing it. They said I was a gold digger, that I was in over my head, that there is no way it could last, that there was no way you could love someone like me. My friends all said to give it up, that it, that YOU, weren't worth it.

"He's only using you!" One had said.

"He's taking advantage of you!" Another had said.

"But you don't see the way he holds me, the way he talks to me, the way he protects me, that way he LOVES me" I had said as I turned to walk away.

But, for every bad thing someone had to say, there was you muttered words of love. There was you holding me tighter in the streets, you kissing me on the forehead, you just being there, no matter what they all said.

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

Maybe to a point they were right. How did I know that you weren't using me, that you weren't taking advantage of me. How did you know I wasn't doing the same to you? But that is where the trust we had built up over all those years came into play. Because I knew who you were, I knew what kind of person you were, and you knew it was the same as me. To them it was twisted, weird, crazy, and messed up; but to us, it was right. It was perfect, wonderful, fulfilling, beautiful, and meant to be.

Maybe it's not right  
But that's all right  
Yeah, it's all right tonight 

I remember the first time we were together, together. People had been real harsh that day, our one year anniversary . You had taken me to some real nice restaurant, we had been dressed up, and we had been so in love. People there had looked, stared, and whispered loud enough for us to hear. They wanted us to get mad, to storm out, cussing and swinging. But we didn't, we had stayed, holding hands, eating, talking, and laughing. When we had finished out meal and had desert, we had stood up to leave. On woman had decided to come up to us and give us a piece of her mind.

"How dare you come here, to a decent place, and act like you have a right to!" she had said in a rough whisper

"How dare you think that anything we do is any of your business? You have no clue who we really are, all you know are rumors. Before you speak without thinking, maybe you should make sure you aren't just making yourself look like a jealous bitch."

And sure enough, everyone had been listening, and, as we later found out, sided with us.

It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
It's twisted, messed up  
And the more I think about it  
It's crazy, but so what  
I may never understand it  
I'm caught up and I'm hanging on  
I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong  
Even if it's twisted

After that we had gone to your apartment, intending to spend more time together. But instead we had started kissing, and one thing had lead to another. It had been perfect, sweet, slow, and amazing. You had kissed me and held me all throughout the night whispering words of love, telling me how beautiful I was, and how you never were going to let me go. I had laid my head on your chest, content for the first time in my life. I knew then that you were the one, that we would be together forever. Sure enough, two weeks later you had gotten down on one knee in the middle of the busiest street in Konoha. I think life momentarily stop that day, and not just for us. Because for everyone who had seen it, knew that our love was real.

Even it's just a little bit, just a little bit, just a little bit twisted  
Yeah  
It's twisted  
Yeah

And now here I stand, just outside the church, waiting to go in and become your wife. I never imaged that my life would end up like this, that I would find someone like you. I think the whole village turned up to watch. Funny how these are the same people who said we would never last. But it no longer matters, all that matters is the fact that I am going to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we are meant to be, that we will always be together, that we have a love that only come once in a lifetime. Age no loner matters, status no longer matters, all that does is the way you look at me, the way you hold me, the way you love me. That is all the will ever matter, because it may be twisted, but to us, it is perfect.


End file.
